1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices utilized to assist in the installation of wall coverings such as Sheetrock, paneling or other wallboard. More specifically, the invention relates to a device for retaining a compression member against a wall covering during installation to accommodate the fastening of the wall covering to the wall framework or a wall surface by an adhesive or similar fastening means.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Many methods and devices are used to install wall coverings. Perhaps the most common method is to nail the wall covering to a frame. for wall covering installations which are to be taped and floated, this method requires a great number of nails and a significant effort to hide all of the nail heads. If the wall covering is a finished wall covering wherein the nails will not be floated, then colored nails or colored pins are necessary to prevent an unsightly appearance due to the presence of visible nails. In addition, care must be taken to align the nailing sites for a uniform appearance. Nailing therefore requires greater time and effort in installation and presents the possibility of an unsightly appearance. As a result, alternatives to nailing are often employed.
One alternative to totally nailing a wall covering involves the use of a combination of adhesive and nailing. Typically, in this method, the top and bottom of a wall covering are nailed to the wall framework and adhesive is used to hold the remainder of the wall covering in place. The adhesive may be applied to the wall framework or the wall covering itself. Unless molding or baseboards are to be used, colored nails or colored pins should be used to prevent an unsightly appearance due to the presence of visible nails. In addition, the wall covering must be bowed or warped to provide pressure at the center of the board during adhesive curing. If the wall covering is not properly bowed or warped, temporary bracing is required to insure proper bonding of the wall covering to the framework of the wall.
Bowing or warping of a wall covering is accomplished by stacking the wall covering on blocks such that a bow or warp is created. When properly bowed or warped, the wall covering will push away from the top and bottom when installed. When the top and bottom of the wall covering are nailed into place, pressure will then be exerted due to the warp on the center of the wall covering and hence the adhesive. Bowing or warping can take one or more days and is thus a time consuming and expensive process, especially where the wages of workers are concerned. In addition, bowing or warping requires additional handling of the wall covering material which presents greater opportunity for damage or delay. Further, wall coverings that are bowed tend to create seams or joints that are not even due to uneven bowing or alignment. Finally, even where bowing of the wall covering is accomplished, additional bracing may be necessary to ensure proper contact during adhesion.
Another alternative method to nailing a wall covering is lamination of the wall covering to an existing wall. This method is similar to installation involving the use of adhesive and nails to attach a wall covering to wall framework, and similar drawbacks are present. This method also requires bowing or warping of the wall covering for proper wall contact and pressure on the adhesive, or the use of temporary bracing during installation.
Still another alternative method presently used for the installation of wall coverings involves the use of stud ties. The use of stud ties requires the drilling of holes in metal studs. The stud tie includes a plastic guide with integral wires extending from the guide. The wires are pushed through the holes in the metal studs from the inside and are twisted to engage the wall covering. This method is time consuming and presents the opportunity for damage to the wall covering, especially during twisting of the wires to tighten the assembly. Adhesive is often used with this method to better secure the wall covering.
Yet another method that is often used to install wall coverings utilizes edge grip clips for installation. An edge grip clip is first tapped into the edge of the wall covering. The edge grip clip includes a slot for receiving a fastener which extends from the portion of the clip tapped into the wall covering. When the wall covering is placed along the studs, it is then necessary to fasten the edge grip clip to the stud. As can be appreciated, this method is time consuming and requires drilling where screws are to be employed. Further, the edge grip clips raise the edges of the wall covering, causing the seams between adjoining wall coverings to be higher than the centers.
The use of adhesive in the installation of wall coverings offers numerous advantages over nailing or the use of permanent fasteners such as stud ties and edge grip clips. For example, less time and labor are required, and appearance is enhanced by minimizing or eliminating visible fasteners. In addition, the use of adhesive strengthens the overall wall structure. When taping and floating finishing is used on a wall covering, the reduction of fasteners allows finishing to be simplified and to be accomplished in less time. Further, where studs do not suitably align with the edges of a wall covering, often the studs are twisted to provide an attachment surface for the wall covering. This twisting causes a misalignment in the edge of a joining wall covering. The use of adhesive allows a minimum stud contact to be used and thus reduces the need for twisting of the studs.
As described above, however, the use of adhesive typically includes bowing or warping the wall covering prior to installation to insure that sufficient contact between the supporting stud wall and the wall covering is maintained while the adhesive sets. And, as stated above, additional bracing is often necessary to insure proper contact.
It is therefore desirable to provide a device which quickly and simply provides a means of holding a wall covering to a wall surface or wall framework while the adhesive sets. Such a device should be capable of being easily put into place and removed once installation is completed. The device should also lessen the labor demands currently encountered with the present methods of bowing and warping and sometimes bracing the wall covering.